


Soft Moonlight Seems to Shine in Your Blush

by reilaroo



Category: God's Own Country
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: It's lambing season again and Johnny and Gheorghe return to the spot where they fell in love.





	Soft Moonlight Seems to Shine in Your Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie last month and fell in love with it. It inspired me to write again after a year break.
> 
> Two songs inspired my muse for this story: Van Morrison's Moondance and Carrie Underwood's Heartbeat. Title is a lyric from Moondance.

Johnny sat behind Gheorghe on the quad, his arms wrapped securely around Gheorghe’s middle. He rested his head between Gheorghe’s shoulder blades as he watched the Yorkshire countryside fly by. Gheorghe had been right last year when he said it was a beautiful but lonely place. It felt like they were the only two people for miles around, which suited Johnny perfectly. He preferred Gheorghe’s company over anyone else. 

As they made their way up to the top field, Johnny could hardly believe it was lambing season again. He couldn’t believe his luck that Gheorghe was still here after a year, still on the farm and still with him.

Every morning Johnny woke up happy, an emotion that was foreign to him for so many years. The reason was seeing Gheorghe’s sleepy smile and messy hair as he slowly arose from their bed. Plus, the farm was doing well; at least it wasn’t on the edge of bankruptcy anymore. His father hadn’t gotten any better, but he hadn’t gotten any worse. Nan was her same old self, although she stopped complaining about Gheorghe’s sheep milk cheese ruining her kitchen towels after they started selling it at the farmer’s market. To show her appreciation with the additional money coming into the farm, she bought Gheorghe his own set of towels.

Johnny and Gheorghe arrived at the top field and walked to the old barn. Gheorghe zipped their sleeping bags together while Johnny sorted out their supplies.

“You think I want your cold feet rubbing against me all night?” Johnny asked as he nodded towards the sleeping bags Gheorghe had finished zipping together and placed on the middle of the ground.

“Do you prefer me rubbing a different body part against you?” Gheorghe asked, smirking slightly. “Besides, we haven’t spent a night apart in almost a year. You know you’d just crawl into my sleeping bag tonight.”

“I’d do no such thing,” Johnny gasped, mock offended. He ignored the bit about rubbing body parts together although his cock twitched with interest. Unfortunately, they had work to do before they could roll around in the hay.

Of course, he couldn’t sleep without Gheorghe next to him. He didn’t even want to try to sleep in separate bags. He knew he’d never fall asleep without Gheorghe’s arms around him and his warmth seeping into his skin.

Gheorghe placed his hands on Johnny’s hips and pulled him closer. “Hmm, maybe I’d be the one crawling in next to you. How could I fall asleep without my favorite lullaby?”

“Lullaby?”

“Your soothing heartbeat and soft, quiet breaths against my neck lull me to sleep better than any song.”

“You’re such a sap,” Johnny teased as he pressed a tender kiss to Gheorghe’s lips, his beard tickling him slightly.

Although he teased him, Johnny secretly loved when Gheorghe was feeling romantic. He counted his blessings that an amazing, sweet, and gentle man loved him as much as he did. He hoped Gheorghe knew he was loved just as much.

They tended to the sheep, checking to see which ewes were ready to deliver their lambs. They also checked the fences to see if they needed any repairs. After an unsatisfying dinner of noodles, Gheorghe put out the fire. Johnny stomped out the cigarette they had shared before he started walking towards the barn. Before he had gone a few steps, Johnny heard Gheorghe softly call his name.

He turned around and saw Gheorghe gazing up at the full moon. He wondered what Gheorghe wanted.

“Gheorghe?”

Looking away from the moon, Gheorghe turned to his boyfriend and said, “Dance with me.”

“What?” Johnny asked, completely befuddled.

“Dance with me,” he said, reaching out his hand to Johnny.

“Don’t be daft,” Johnny muttered. He felt embarrassed for no good reason. It wasn’t like anybody was around to see them dancing.

Gheorghe ducked his head and looked through his eyelashes at Johnny. “Please, John,” he said, smiling fondly at him.

Johnny cursed under his breath; he never could refuse Gheorghe when he looked at him like that. Plus, Gheorghe so rarely asked for anything. Even though the farm was doing well, Johnny would never be a rich man. The money just went back into the farm, for repairs or the animals. He only had himself to offer Gheorghe. So if he wanted to dance with him, then Johnny would dance with him. He’d never refuse to do anything to make Gheorghe happy.

Johnny stepped closer to him and let Gheorghe pull him into his arms. They started swaying from side to side, holding each other close and barely moving their feet.

“We don’t have any music,” Johnny said.

“We don’t need a song,” Gheorghe whispered in his ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through Johnny’s body. He loved how responsive Johnny was to his touch.

Suddenly, a snippet of an old Romanian love song drifted through his mind. Gheorghe started humming softly as he remembered his mother singing this song in the kitchen as she cooked dinner. His father would come in and sweep her off her feet, and they would dance around the small room. As a boy, Gheorghe often wished he would find a love like his parents had. He pulled Johnny closer as he realized his wish had come true.

They danced for several long minutes under the full moon. Gheorghe’s humming blended in perfectly with the Yorkshire night sounds: crickets chirping, sheep bleating, and wind rustling the long grass.

Johnny nestled his face into Gheorghe’s neck and tucked his cold hands against Gheorghe’s back, under his red sweater. He wanted to ask what Gheorghe was humming; he wanted to know everything about Gheorghe. However, he didn’t want to disrupt this peaceful moment. He was content to sway with Gheorghe for as long as his boyfriend wanted.

Gheorghe buried his nose into Johnny’s hair and held him tightly. Leaning back slightly, Gheorghe gently ran his knuckles down Johnny’s cheek. He marveled at the moonbeams reflecting in Johnny’s blue eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

“Get on with ye,” Johnny said, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“And now you’re blushing,” Gheorghe said, pressing a soft kiss on his pink cheek. “You look enchanting in the moonlight. Thank you for dancing with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Johnny said sincerely. He shuffled his feet and looked down. “I know I’m not the best like at talking about things, but I’d do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“You make me happy. I love you, John.”

John swallowed loudly. He forced his gaze away from the ground and met Gheorghe’s deep brown eyes. “I love you too.”

Even after a year, it was still hard sometimes for Johnny to say ‘I love you’ to Gheorghe. He definitely felt an all-encompassing, head over heels love for Gheorghe. However, it was hard to break a lifetime habit of never showing affection or voicing emotions.

Johnny kissed him fervently, pouring his love for Gheorghe into the kiss and the desperate clutch of his hands holding Gheorghe to him. After breaking the kiss in order to breathe properly, Johnny saw Gheorghe smirking at him.

“Come, let’s go to bed. I feel like rubbing body parts together,” Gheorghe said as he grabbed Johnny’s hand and started pulling him towards their shelter for the next several nights.

Johnny laughed as he followed his boyfriend inside. It was hard to believe sometimes how different his life was before he met Gheorghe or how happy he was now after being miserable for so long. He often wished he was anywhere but the farm, but now he wouldn’t trade places with anyone. There was nowhere he’d rather be than in an old, dilapidated barn with the man he loved.


End file.
